Uninvited
by DelenaLover44
Summary: After the tragedy of her parents death Elena Gilbert is left with nothing but her older brother acting as her legal guardian. one night, with her brother away she finds herself with an unexpected house guest with a deranged imagination. (Warning! contains dark Damon, strong language, dark themes and rape! M for a reason!)


**A/N**

**Hello there! This is my first attempt at a 'dark' fan fiction, please tell me what you think and whether or not you would like me to continue or just leave it as it is. It was initially going to be a one shot but I'll let you guys decide if it should or not! **

**WARNING: the following chapter contains strong language, dark themes, rape and strong sexual content. You've been warned!**

* * *

**Uninvited**

"Bye guys!" I called to my best friends Bonnie and Caroline. We had just finished a _very_ long and stressful study night for our upcoming exams after the long weekend. "See you Monday 'Lena, promise you won't stay up too late studying, even gorgeous girls like you need their beauty sleep." Leave it to Caroline to be all motherly.

"I promise Caroline" i giggled back before closing the front door and making my way back to the dining room table to get some more studying done. I checked my watch to find it's was nine o'clock, its Thursday night if I remember correctly and I shouldn't be expecting my big brother Jeremy to be home until Sunday afternoon since he went on a _'fishing trip'_ with his collage friends , some legal guardian he is, leaving his seventeen year old sister home alone for the long weekend. I mean, I'm sure I can handle being home alone but it would have been nice to spend the weekend with my brother, sibling bonding and all that.

The doorbell ringing rouses me from my current position of tapping my pencil rhythmically against my notebook, I sign as I push my chair back making it screech harshly against the floor boards before heading back to the door. It's probably Caroline being as forgetful as she always is, she probably left her phone here or something.

The doorbell rings again this time more forcefully followed by the beating of knuckles against the chestnut door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groan in annoyance. Swinging the door open I sigh "Geez Caroline, chill what did you lea—who are you." I gasp is surprise when I lay eyes on the person on the other side of the threshold. It's a man; he has raven black hair piled messily atop his head and glistening blue eyes that can only be compared to the deepest of blue oceans. He's wearing a leather jacket, jeans and heavy black boots that squeak against the wooden boards of the front porch as he takes a step closer. "sorry to disrupt your night, my car broke down out front and my phone died, I was just wondering If I could borrow your phone to call a tow truck and a cab?" he shot me an innocent smile which I couldn't resist so I stepped aside granting him access to my home "of course, come on in. the phone is in the kitchen follow me" I said closing the door behind his after he had wandered a few steps inside. He grinned turning to me nodding his head before glancing around the house in wonder.

When we arrived in the kitchen I reached across the kitchen island to where I had left the phone before straightening up and handing it to him "thanks, uh…?" he looked at me questioningly "oh, um, my name's Elena" I said suddenly feeling stupid for not introducing myself sooner. "Thanks _Elena" _he said his tongue caressing my name perfectly "you have a beautiful home by the way" he added thoughtfully. "thanks" I murmur as he strolled past the kitchen counter headed for the dinning room with me hot on his tail. He finally stopped at cabinet on the other side of the dining table; it was cluttered photo fames and odd pieces of paper and what not.

"You're a cheerleader?" he chuckled picking up one of the photo fames and began running his finger over the glass. The photo was of my from my freshman year it was taken by my parents just before the first football game I would be cheering at, I'd been dressed in my new mystic high cheerleading uniform with my red and white pompoms in hand. It was a fun night.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I smiled at him nervously. "Uh, didn't you need to call someone or something?" I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I really needed to get back to studying for these exams and I couldn't really do that with this guy distracting me.

"I'd rather be talking to you." His voice was gruff and demanding. I took a rapid step back due to his sudden change in tone. He carefully placed the photo frame back down on the cabinet before reaching behind him to his back pocket making me gulp anxiously and subconsciously take a few more steady steps in the other direction.

When his hand finally became visible again I wish it hadn't. In his hand is a small black shotgun, easily concealable in one's pocket. "W-what are you doing?" I gasp, my voice coming out shakier than I would have liked.

"Mmm" he hums taking slow steady steps in my direction "what does it look like I'm doing Elena? I'm playing a game… do you want to play with me?"

My backing up suddenly comes to a halt when my back hits the dining table unable to find my voice i shake my head from side to side in an action meaning to say 'no'. I have no intention of being a pawn in this guy's sick minded game "i-I think you should leave" I say, my bottom lip trembling despite my intention of looking unfazed "come on 'Lena I think you'll like it, I'll even let you play dress up!" he enthused sickly. He took one last step, blocking me in between the dining table and him. I could feel his breathing puffing his warm breath in my face with every rise and fall of his chest, the gun in his hand now pressing softly into my abdomen along with the growing bludge in his jeans. Sick bastard. How could anyone possibly be turned on by this?

He leaned forward so his lips were pressed against the shell of my ear before whispering "do whatever I say baby and I promise you won't get hurt." Despite myself I found myself nodding, agreeing with his demand "Mmm, that's my girl" he grunted taking the lope of my ear in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it for a moment before pulling away completely. "Follow me" he instructed, and I did, all the way out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs I followed him until he came to a halt a the top of the stairs, all the while my face remained stone-like, emotionless.

"Which is your room" he inquired, I pointed to the door down the hall, my finger shacking uncontrollably as I did so. "Stay here, don't you dare move or you'll regret it. Got it?" again I nodded to his request and he disappeared into my bedroom door only to reappear moments later with what looked like my old cheerleading uniform. How on earth did he even find that so quickly?

"Put it on" he demanded, throwing the clothing in my direction. Hesitantly, I reached down and picked up the clothing from the floor then turning, meaning to go into my brothers room to change in privacy when his voice broke through the silence "where do you think you're going?" his voice boomed making me jump in fear . "You get changed in front of me; I need to make sure you're not up to any mischief, planning an escape or something." I nodded, Turing back to him, his eyes where fixed on my hands as they moved to remove my sweater, my breathing doubling its pace as I dropped the clothing to the floor. He licked his lips as the swell of my breasts came into his line of sight. Unwillingly I reached down to pull my tank top over my head before rushing to pull the cheerleading tank top on, it only reached about halfway down my stomach but it was better than nothing at all. I could see him palming himself through his jeans as I undid the button and zipper to my own jeans before sliding then down my tanned legs, tears slipped down my cheeks as I pulled the short skirt up my legs completing the two piece uniform.

"God, I'm so fucking hard for you babe, go down stairs now" he groaned. I did what he said, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs awaiting further instruction. "Go sit on the couch I'll be with you in a minute" taking in a shaky breath I nodded, I walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch listening to him going through draws and cupboards throughout the house. I didn't dare move from my stop out of fear. "Finally" I hear him say though I'm not quite sure where from. Not even a moment later he is in front of me with a tent rope from when me and my family would go camping in his hand "lie down. On your stomach." He instructs, my arms and legs shaking beneath me I reposition myself so I'm lying on my stomach I feel him grab each of my hands and tie them together behind my back tightly with the rope before grabbing hold of each of my ankles and tying them too to my wrists. "Mmm, God it's just how I imagined it" he groans in my ear making a whimpering cry escape my lips. I feel his hands in my hair, pulling my chocolate coloured locks up into a ponytail and tying it back with an elastic band I assume he found while going through one of the draws.

I turn my head from the couch cushion so I have a clear view of the living room; the man is now sitting on the coffee table admiring his handiwork, I whimper when he catches me looking at him because he grins wickedly at me before making a big deal out of undoing the buttons of his jeans then slowly, he undoes the zipper. I gasp, tears streaking down my cheeks landing in the sofa below me when his rock hard cock pounces free, the man stands then, pulling his pants all the way down to his ankles then sitting back down again moving one of his hands to take hold of himself then, slowly, begin to stroke himself while watching me watch him.

I feel like I'm going to be sick watching him, he's panting now, his hand speeding up its pace now and then, his thumb would sometimes stop at the head of his dick, rubbing the pre-cum around his enormous member. The tears streaking down my face leave burning, irritated streaks in their wake, sobs wrack through my body making me vibrate softly against the couch cushion as he stands up. Groaning and gasping for air, he moves to sit down on the same couch as me, right by my head.

The man grabs hold of my ponytail with his free hand, pulling my head painfully up right so I have a up-close view of him disgusting pleasuring himself until, suddenly, he stops. Still breathing heavily he turns and lifts his leg so it goes over my head and to the other side of my body until I'm securely between his legs "suck me off you fucking bitch" a loud cry escapes me and I begin pulling against my restraints giving myself rope burn "P-please," I beg "please don't make me do this, I've never-I've never done anything like this b-before, please!" I whimper.

"Is sweet little innocent Elena a virgin?" the man asks excitedly "And I didn't think this could get any better!" he cheers "suck me off, come on I want to be the first to cum down that pretty little throat of yours" he demands, his gun from before making itself known once again as he points it down into my back grinning down at me knowingly.

Still sobbing I lift my head as far as my restraints will allow me, opening my mouth for him to position himself properly before he thrust his oversized cock down my throat making me gag as he slides down.

I attempt to pull back, to get him out of me but his hand has a firm grip in my hair, holding me in place. Forcing me to choke on his dick. I begin coughing around him but the vibrations only make him groan in response. "Fuck. That's right, choke on my dick you dirty little slut"

It feels like an eternity before he finally let's go of my head, allowing me to pull back and refill my lungs with the much needed oxygen. Though the relief is short lived because only seconds later he pulls my mouth back down, shoving himself down my throat once again only this time he begins to bob my head up and down along his member.

After a few minutes of the continued bobbing he begins to thrust up into my mouth, I've seen enough teen horror movies to know he is close, picking up his pace he begins to moan curse words along with my name over and over again until finally he stills halfway down my throat. Then I feel it. The hot salty taste of his cum rushing down my throat is enough to make me want to throw up.

He groans my name as he pulls out of my mouth and moves to stand up. He slips off his leather jacket and tight fitting t-shirt leaving him completely bare in front of me. "You have no idea what that hot little cheerleader outfit does to me" he moans reaching to untie my ankles.

His hand is once again on his now flaccid cock, pumping himself in an attempt to make himself hard once again. I stretch my legs out once they are free then roll on my back attempting to sit up but the man's hand pushes me down mid action "we haven't even started yet, there is no way in hell you're going anywhere" he said as he leans down, hovering over me "tell me how much you loved sucking me of baby, tell me how good I taste" he groans palming my breasts through my shirt. When I stay silent he stops his actions, looking me dead in the eye "TELL ME ELENA!" he screeches in my face earning a sob from me "I loved sucking you off so much, you tasted so good" I half cry, lying through my teeth. "that's what I thought" he growls continuing his actions, he pulls away grabbing a hold of my knees, forcing them apart the manoeuvring himself so he is lying atop me, seated between my legs with full access to me. The only thing separating us right now is my short skirt and my thin lace panties.

He grunts as he pulls at my skirt harshly, tearing the fabric in two and throwing it over his shoulder. He then reaches down, skimming his fingers past my panties and dipping them straight into my core, fighting against all my efforts to stop him, he chuckles down at me "I almost believed you weren't enjoying this, FUCK," he chuckles down at me darkly "your so fucking wet for me, there is no way you're not into it" I feel his cock hardening against my thighs at the news, though its entirely untrue, I'd give anything in the world to be in any other situation than this. Being raped in my own living room. I begin shaking when I feel his fingers tugging down my last defence. I feel the head of his newly hardened dick rubbing against my very core, spreading around the wetness that has unwillingly formed.

Slowly I feel the head of his member enter me, stretching me. Inch by inch I feel him destroying my virginity, seventeen years of pureness ripped away from me forcefully in mere seconds. I scream when I feel him thrust strait through it as if it meant nothing to him. Who am I kidding; it does mean nothing to him. He groans loudly when he fills me all the way to the hilt "so fucking tight" he moans. I stay silent. Glaring up at him with such hate it's unbearable. He wastes no time in sliding out of me then thrusting strait back in repeating the process with such force it shoves my body up and down in time with his thrusts, my breasts bouncing with the impact. The only sound that could be heard is the slapping of skin on skin and the man's cursing and moans of pleasure. His hands slip under my short shirt and around my bra, twisting my nipples between his fingers only making me cry out in pain.

I feel my arms begin to go numb trapped under my body along with the added weight of his "wrap your legs around my waist" he grunts between thrusts. I obey; my trembling legs then lift up wrapping themselves securely around his waist, allowing his cock to reach a new angle within me.

He thrusts again, his cock pushing deeper within me due to the change in position. I feel the head of his cock hit a new stop inside me emitting a small flash of pleasure to was over me. _No. this cannot be happening; I cannot allow myself to enjoy him forcing himself upon me! _My body jumps slightly when he hits that one sweet spot again. I close my eyes forcing myself to contain the moan that is threatening to erupt from within me when he continues to hit that spot.

I shift uncomfortable hoping he won't notice the small amount of pleasure I'm receiving from his continued thrusts "open your eyes" he demands sternly "look at me!" out of fear I open my eyes looking him dead in the eye with a hateful expression on my face, he just grins back down at me and delivers one particularly powerful thrust. Unable to hold it in any longer, a long throaty moan escapes me making him stop his movements all together. He looked down at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. _Cocky bastard._ "You like that 'Lena?" he grins, tilting his head to the side slightly. I turn my head away, not willing to look at him anymore.

After a moment his thrusting picks up once again, only this time I feel no pain what's so ever. All I feel is the pleasure of his dick sliding in and out of me, filling my every sense. Unable to hold them in I allow my moans to fill the room, ignoring the cocky smirk of the man above me. His thrusts are fast and hard just like his first thrust that made me moan to begin with. He moves his hands down to my hips, pulling them to him to match his movement perfectly, one of his hand would wander down occasionally to roughly slap my ass which oddly enough would make me scream in pleasure rather than in pain. "Fuck, yes. Scream for me baby. Let it out" he grunts. And I do. Screaming with every drive of his hips.

My breathing hitches at the unfamiliar tightness I begin to feel in my stomach, urging my body to go faster I begin to buck my hips up at him, my heels digging into his lower back as he huffs and puffs down at me. "Come for me 'Lena. Shit, shit," he moans. At his words I scream out incoherent curses as fireworks go off in my lower abdomen, squeezing and pulsing around his member, my juices coating his dick and dripping down to his balls. I slam my head down into the cushion of the couch as I feel him still pumping in and out of me, prolonging my high.

After a few more thrusts he too mutters a mouthful of curse words, calling my name and he empty's himself in thick hot squirts deep inside me before collapsing on top of me, crushing me under his weight "I knew you would enjoy that" he mutters into my neck before placing a gentle kiss on the Colum of my neck and pulling away slipping his now flaccid cock out of me as he went.

"W-who are you?" I breathe, finally finding the courage to speak. "My name is Damon." He said form the other side of the couch. _So the devil has a name? _My breathing hitches in my throat when I realise he is about to continue his sentence.

"But you can call me _master_"

* * *

**A/N**

***Coughs awkwardly* anyone still there? Ha-ha please tell me what you think, this is my second attempt at writing a sex scene so I don't really know… please review!**

**Much love, Taylah XOXO**


End file.
